<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Gift by Hideonchikin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203227">Birthday Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hideonchikin/pseuds/Hideonchikin'>Hideonchikin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hideonchikin/pseuds/Hideonchikin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"That was a birthday gift to Wangho."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han "Peanut" Wang-ho/Lee "Faker" Sang-hyeok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Wangho woke up he opened his phone and looked at the greetings from different people, after scrolling through all of the messages he grimaced and recited a mantra to himself. </p><p>"I have to win! I have to win! I have to win!" He said this repeatedly while slightly slapping his face. </p><p>-</p><p>"Defeat" is what he saw in his screen at the end of the series, he knows he did his best but it seems like a certain Orianna player wanted to hit the shockwave on him and him only. </p><p>In his mind it is not that bad because they were able to take one game away from them and he got the MVP during that win, but he still wanted to win, which made him furious again like a mad kitten. </p><p>-</p><p>He checked his messages again to see more people greeting him but after scrolling he frowned again. </p><p>"I really should've won that but it's an important game for him too." He said while refreshing his messages because who knows, magic might happen. </p><p>-</p><p>He opened his sns to see greetings from fans but he got bombarded with clips of Sanghyeok saying "This was a birthday gift to Wangho." At that very moment since the beginning of the day it's the first time Wangho smiled the brightest. </p><p>-</p><p>His coach invited him to eat outside and celebrate his birthday but he decided to go home, by home, not his parents' house but his own pad. The last time he went there was when he arrived from China and he never came back because he stayed in their gaming house. </p><p>It is dark, just like how he left it. He took a sit at the sofa as he felt at home. </p><p>- </p><p>Wangho didn't realized that he fell asleep until he heard noises in the kitchen, the lights are already on and he is covered in blanket. </p><p>Wangho's heart is beating so fast as he walk to the kitchen, there he saw a man in yellow hoodie lighting the candle on the cake. When the man felt his presence he looked up and smile. </p><p>"Happy Birthday Wangho-ya." </p><p>He received a lot of greetings, different gifts but this is the only part of the day, the night - it's 11:38 pm - that he felt the happiest. </p><p>"Hyung! I thought you forgot. There's a lot of people who greeted me as soon as February 3 started and you just greeted me now." He walked closer to the man who played Orianna and gave him a hug. </p><p>"I'm just saving the best for last Wangho-ya. Happy birthday." Sanghyeok said as he hugged Wangho back and planted a kiss on his forehead. </p><p>"Just admit that you are always late, stop making excuses hyung." </p><p>"We had an after match interview that's why I arrived late, I already ordered this cake yesterday." The hug tightened and Wangho never felt this at home in a person arms. </p><p>"Congratulations on you 600th games hyung." Wangho smiled at him and Sanghyeok swear that this is the only congratulations that felt valid. </p><p>"Thank you Wangho-ya. Let's eat, I'm hungry." </p><p>-</p><p>The last time they saw each other was when Wangho arrived from China and both has pretty much been very busy in scrims, they talk on the phone everyday but when schedule is hectic both are understanding. They know in their hearts that no matter what happens, no matter how long they are apart, they are each other's home at the end of the day. </p><p>- </p><p>"I love you, hyung." </p><p>"I love you too, Wangho-ya."</p><p>Both slept with a happy heart, in their special day, with their special someone in their arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>